Time Recorrection
by Sonadow2727
Summary: Tsuna got sent back to the time before everything about  the mafia in his life started. He wants to go back to his  time before everything is too late, and he needs help.  Main pairing is 2727. Hints of other pairing if you squint hard.


Time Recorrection Katekyo Hitman Reborn fanfic

Summary:  
>Tsuna got sent back to the time before everything about the mafia in his life started. He wants to go back to his time before everything is too late, and he needs help.<br>Main pairing is 2727. Hints of other pairing if you squint hard.

Author's note:  
>I just got inspired to do this after I saw "The Disappearance of Haruhi Suzumiya" on Animax, so since the season on KHR I watched now was the Future arc, maybe I'll write about time traveling.<br>So yeah. Hard to explain anyway. Hope you like it.  
>I have to write this story on paper before I typed it here.<br>It's not exactly as I remembered but I try.  
>Also someone is OOC here.<p>

{} - Tsuna to Tsunayoshi [] - Tsunayoshi to Tsuna

Disclaimer:  
>Katekyo Hitman Reborn (C) Amano Akira.<p>

April 27, 2004, 9:30,pm

Somewhare in a park, a boy lay there, wearing a white t-shirt with white edges on the end of his shirt, white pants with the same edges & his orange shoes. He wakes up with a lot of questions in his mind.

Tsuna: Where am I? The park bench? What time is this?  
>?: You've been sent back into time. This is your summer vacation.<br>WAY before you met Reborn & everything.  
>Tsuna: Huh? *sees the familiar person* O_O *about to scream but had his hand covered*<p>

What he saw was himself, ten years into the future, wearing a long sleevejacket with a white polo inside, black pants & black shoes. Question is: Why was he here?

TYL Tsuna: It seems like someone's disturbing the Space-Time Continum, making you go back in time to where you met Reborn up to where we are now.  
>Tsuna: So...how am I go back to the present? Because in summer vacation, I stay at home almost everyday.<br>TYL Tsuna: Well...I know someone who can help us. He's at an apartment here. But we need more help.  
>Tsuna: Who?<br>?: *surprise hugs Tsuna* Aibou!

Behind him was his other self, without the orange flame on his forehead. He wears the black version of the clothes & shoes Tsuna wears. He also wears the x Gloves ver. Vongola Ring.  
>The mature boy can't help but smile at the other. They may look the same yet, they have different bodies &amp; hearts, but they are connected together as a bond. As one. The older boy can't help but smile either but he felt a little jealous about the two but he can't admit it. Tsunayoshi notice the stare of the older one and he hissed, making the older one flinched &amp; looked away before something bad might happen to him.<p>

Tsuna: *pats Tsunayoshi's head* Don't be so mean to Future me.  
>Remeber he's still me.<br>TYL Tsuna: 'I think he's kinda overprotective to past me.' *drags the two boys* Okay guys. We don't have time for this.  
>Let's go before something might change the future &amp; I'm in va-<p>

Off-screen to your left, you'll heard some screams & streams of fire sprouting.

The trio finally arrived at an apartment, with some bad stuff happened.  
>Cielo (TYL Tsuna's nickname) has his hair burned + ponytail almost got removed, courtesy of Tsunayoshi. He's trying hard to fix his hair though.<br>Meanwhile, Tsunayoshi's hand still holding Tsuna's hand, as if he was trying to protecting him. Tsuna, on the other hand, doesn't like what's happening.

Tsunayoshi: So is this the place you we're talking about?  
>Cielo (TYL Tsuna): Yup. But the person I just met is someone you know But he's young since this is his present self.<br>Tsuna: So who is it then?  
>?: *door opens* That will be me.<br>Cielo: Yo! What's up?...Shouichi Irie.  
>Tsuna &amp; Tsunayoshi: WHAT?<p>

At the door was Shouichi Irie, though this was his present self, not the one they met in the future. He wears a plain blue t-shirt, red shorts & white socks. He also wears his green glasses on his eyes.

Shouichi: So we finally met... Cielo-kun.  
>Cielo: That's me! BTW, this is...<br>Shouichi: Tsunayoshi Sawada & his Hyper Dying Will Mode self. Am I right?  
>Cielo: *sweatdrops* Erm...right. 'I think he got that info from the future.'<br>Tsuna & Tsunayoshi: 'This is Shouichi-kun of this time?'  
>Shouichi: And I also have the request you have. Come inside. I'll show you.<p>

The four boys went inside, but the three brunettes took off their shoes & leave it on the front door. All four went to the living room & sat at a Kotatsu table. The red haired boy took out an injecting needle from under the table.

Shouichi: This is the time recorrection needle. It'll inject a liquid to the person who malfunctioned time itself. Bad news is it's only a single shot. Use it wisely.  
>Tsuna: *shocked* B-b-b-but I can't use it! I might stab it on someone by mistake!<br>Shouichi: OH! Sorry, Tsuna-kun. Here! *shows the time recorrection needle in a gun case* I put this in here. Don't worry. It may not hurt anyone since it's in a gun case.  
>Tsuna: YOU'RE KIDDING ME!<br>Tsunayoshi: Don't worry, Aibou. You'll be fine. All of us are here to help.  
>Including you-I mean- our Guardians.<p>

The young mafia boss remembers all his Guardians & his other friends who helped him during his adventures in life. He can't bear of him not remembering anything about him.

Tsuna: *stands up* I'll do it.  
>Tsunayoshi: *stands up, felling pumped* That's the spirit, Aibou!<br>Cielo: Past me, you'll never cease to surprise me or anyone else. *notices Tsunayoshi's dark & fiery aura & feels scared* 'Then again he never even cease to surprise anyone.'  
>Shouichi: So I guess it settles it then. *notices the nods of the trio* BTW,<br>I wanted to gave you three these: Anti-Time Recorrections bracelets.  
>You won't be affected by the recorrection. Originally, they're 4 of them, but someone took the 4th one. Well, I guess it's farewell.<br>We'll see each other soon.

The trio said their goodbyes & both sent to the day before June 1st. Meanwhile,  
>Shouichi closed the door &amp; a familiar ghost appeared. It was him in the future.<br>He also wears the same clothing & glasses. Also he wears black shoes.

Future Shouichi: Well done, present me. You help Tsuna-kun.  
>Present Shouichi: So I guess deal's a deal then.<br>Future Shouichi: Nope. Your new memories will remain with you forever.  
>Present Shouichi: But...<br>Future Shouichi: No buts. Just don't tell anyone about it okay. Just live your life to the fullest okay?  
>Present Shouichi: Okay.<br>Future Shouichi: I guess I better get going. I'm helping Spanner on a new gadget for him in the future. Just do your best.  
>Present Shouichi: Got it! *Future Shouichi disappears from sight &amp; realizes something* Oh dear! I forgot my homework! *proceeds to do his homework*<p>

May 31, 2004, Midnight

The trio arrived in front of the school gate & They hid through the wall so they can't be seen. The person arrived & does some kind of magic & the dark clouds went in reverse.

Cielo: That's some kind of power this person has! Both of you hang on!

Disciplinary Committee Office, 12:04am

At the office's window, school prefect & Cloud Guardian, Kyoya Hibari, saw three brown-haired "herbivores" loitering at the school walls.

?: Seems like the day has come, Kyoya.  
>?: I agree.<p>

Beside him was Ten Years Later Hibari & 1st Generation Cloud Guardian, Alaude.  
>It seems like the prefect doesn't like crowding, especially at his office. But it looks like he'll pass this up.<p>

Hibari: What are you two doing here? I don't like crowding in my office. *felt handcuffs on his hands* What the?  
>Alaude: You will not interfere this day for Decimo.<br>TYL Hibari: He needs to handle himself. The other two, or should I say three, are just helping him for this goal. Interfere or face the consequences.

As much as he wants to "bite" the trio to death, he doesn't want to face his punishment for his interferance All he wants to do is watch.

TYL Hibari: Good boy.

(A/N: As much as I appreciate A1818 hints, my love still belongs to 2727. Or maybe 2702727 or G2727 but...whatever.)

Meanwhile...

Tsuna makes his first move & approaches the recorrector. It was Yuni. His friend from the future.

Tsuna: You're the one who doing this? But...why?  
>Yuni: Sawada-san! I...<p>

Both heard a deflection of a shard. It was Tsunayoshi, who deflected a somehow flaming shard. The mature one looked at the figure with piercing,angry, orange eyes.

Tsunayoshi: I will not let you to kill my precious aibou.

At a hill, a white-haired guy with a purple tattoo on his right cheek. He's the Milleflore Family boss, Byakuran.

Byakuran: O-ho! You're quick. But not quick enough.  
>Tsunayoshi: You hurt Aibou in the future. But now... *orange dying will flame appears &amp; shows the X-Gloves* I won't let you hurt him again, you marshmallow b*stard!<br>Cielo: *comes out of the wall, but he's also in hyper dying will mode* So much for the element of surprise. But it was worth it. Yo! Marshmallow ***hole!  
>If you have to change the future, they you'll have to go through me first.<br>Tsunayoshi: That goes double for me if you want to hurt my Aibou!  
>Byakuran: Ha ha! Feisty! Well, seems like I'm gonna have to kill the both of you first before I'll kill Tsuna-kun.<br>Tsunayoshi: Oh really? Then your frozen hand says otherwise.  
>Byakuran: *looks at his right hand* What?<br>?: It seems like I came here right on time. I like to help too anyway.

A figure wearing a cape with a pinstripe suit & gloves, dying will flame on his head & an anti-time recorrection necklace approached the three brunettes plus Yuni.  
>It was none other than the Vongola Primo, Giotto.<p>

Tsuna: Giotto-san!  
>Tsunayoshi: 'So he's the one who took the 4th necklace.'<br>Cielo: Right on time.  
>Yuni: 'Vongola...Primo? Why is he doing here?'<br>Byakuran: GAH! *white wings on his back appeared* You will pay dearly for that little stunt!  
>Giotto: I'm not so sure about that, Mare boy. It is because it's three against one.<p>

Now, the three heroes & Byakuran take flight & begun the battle. Tsuna, on the other hand, didn't notice his hand was held by Yuni & puts it on her head.

Tsuna: Yuni-chan!  
>Yuni: Gomenasai, Sawada-san. I-I just wanted you to have a normal life than being a mafia boss for your safety. But it seems that...without it, you can't meet new friends. It seems like...you wanted this life than a normal one. For you. For.<br>Sawada-kun(Tsunayoshi). For Sawada-sama(Cielo/TYL Tsuna). For Vongola Primo.  
>And...your friends, family &amp; everyone else. So...this is goodbye...<br>Sawada-san. *about to pull the trigger*  
>Tsuna: Yuni-chan!<p>

So the battle ended & the fighters almost approach Tsuna & Yuni but it was too late.  
>Yuni pulled the trigger, begins to faint &amp; everything went into slow motion. Then a thud was made. Yuni finally dies. Tsuna screams her name &amp; was followed by a flash of light,<br>affected the everyone in sight & Byakuran was disappeared in history.

June 23, 2004, 4:30pm

POV: Tsunayoshi Sawada (Hyper Tsuna)

'It seems like we're back in the present, but still we're in school. I kinda notice that I went into physical form. Must be from yesterday that my aibou got shot with one of Reborn's bullets & I took physical form. Both of us, meaning Giotto & Future Tsuna are spirits here, run the heck out of here, because Hibari almost caught us. I have to carry Tsuna, bridal-style though. We went home, put down my aibou, have greeting from everyone here but they weren't home. Mama, including the kids, went shopping today &  
>Reborn went to Italy to visit the Ninth, so we're all alone. Suddenly, Tsuna have to go to his room. Maybe he's tired from everything has happened. Maybe I'll just sit in the couch &amp; watch TV to take a break.'<p>

Sawda Residence, 6:30pm.

Normal POV

Nana & the kids went home after shopping & notice Tsunayoshi on the couch watching.  
>She smiled &amp; proceed to the kitchen to cook for dinner. As usual, Lambo, I-Pin &amp; Fuuta were tired so they were sleeping next to the mature boy.<p>

Nana: Tsu-chan! It's almost dinner! Tell Tsu-kun to go down now!  
>Tsunayoshi: Okay!<p>

He stood up, turns off the TV & went to the stairs to call his aibou.

Tsunayoshi: Aibou! Dinnertime!

No response.

Tsunayoshi: Aibou?

He went upstairs & went to Tsuna's room. He didn't opened the door but he felt sadness in the room. And his heart. So instead of personally talk, he decided to talk to him via their mindlink. He touched the door & he opened the mindlink.

Tsunayoshi: [You okay, Tsuna?]  
>Tsuna: *inside the room* {I'm fine}<br>Tsunayoshi: [Doesn't look like it. Can I come inside?]  
>Tsuna: {Sure.}<p>

Tsunayoshi entered Tsuna's room & he found him, all sad & sitting to his bed. The other one sitted next to him. He looks all gloomy. He needs to find something to cheer him up.

Tsunayoshi: [Um...I forgot to tell you this but...Yuni's alive.]  
>Tsuna: *already sits fine* {WHAT?}<br>Tsunayoshi: [Calm down Aibou. According to Gokudera-kun, we found her lying in the front gate so we took her to the hospital. She'll be fine in a week. Also I didn't told him about the time recorrection]  
>Tsuna: *sighs* {That's a relief.}<br>Tsunayoshi: [So. Coming? Dinner's almost ready & I don't went Lambo to take your food nor mine.]  
>Tsuna: {Of course.}<p>

Both end their mindlink, hold their hands & went out of the room but stops near the guest room.

Tsunayoshi: Giotto-kun, slap Cielo-kun for me. *heard a slap*

Two ghosts appeared from dying will flames. It was Giotto & Cielo, who rubs his cheek after the slap.

Cielo: What the hell was that for?  
>Tsunayoshi: Just a warning if you want to do stuff to my aibou. *continues to go downstairs*<br>Cielo: YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT YOU B**TARD! YOU HEAR ME? *looks at Giotto* AND YOU! *points Giotto*  
>Giotto: Yes, Cielo?<br>Cielo: *with dark aura* You're the father type. Why are you following Tsunayoshi's request?  
>Giotto: I have no clue. Plus I have no clue either on the present time.<br>Cielo: WHY ARE YOU SO CALM AT A TIME LIKE THIS?  
>Giotto: ...I have no clue either *smiles*<br>Cielo: *flies outside* WHY DOES THE WORLD HATE ME SO?

Meanwhile at the dinning room...

Tsuna: *heard a noise* What was that?  
>Tsunayoshi: Probably just a random person screaming some stuff at the top of hisher lungs. 'I know that was Cielo but I won't tell because that would question about it.'  
>Tsuna: Oh well. Let's eat.<p>

And everything went happily ever after, except for Cielo The end.

First fanfic on ! Yay! Also review. But be nice to me. This is my first time here so be nice. No flaming or I'll kick you sorry butt!


End file.
